O último pôr do sol
by Sukita
Summary: Uma historiadora famosa investiga sobre a vida de Harry Potter quando ganha de um estranho algo que pode revolucionar sua pesquisa: o diário do falecido herói.


Lucy Bee tinha fama. Lucy Bee tinha poder. Lucy Bee tinha beleza, simpatia e força de vontade. Seu nome era sinônimo de vitória, e seu ego era alimentado por isso. Cada nota, cada matéria, cada primeira página era como degustar do mais delicioso doce. Nada no mundo lhe era mais caro que ela própria. Não precisava ter uma profissão, podia ser o que quisesse.

Atualmente Lucy era historiadora. Passara meses em total pesquisa sobre a vida e morte de Harry Potter, mas tudo o que descobrira era relevante perto do que poderia ter agora: o diário de Harry Potter. Ela esperava ansiosa que a porta do bar em que estava se abrisse e entrasse o homem que lhe daria tamanho tesouro. Pagaria qualquer preço por aquele objeto.

Ele não era sinistro, como um mercador de um objeto secreto, nem luxuoso como um colecionador de raridades, nem apressado como um homem de negócios. Era um homem comum, tão comum que assim que ele se sentou em sua mesa não perceber de cara que era o homem que procurava.

ï­Oi -disse ela, sorridente.

–Olá. Eu trouxe o diário.

–Ótimo. Posso vê-lo?

Ele entregou o diário a ela, que o observou atentamente. Sim, aquela era a letra de Harry Potter, ela tinha em mãos outros documentos escritos por ele e podia perfeitamente reconhecer a letra.

–Magnífico -disse lentamente- Quanto quer por ele?

–Nada.

–Como assim?

–Eu ganhei este diário de uma pessoa, que ganhou de outra, que ganhou de outra... Depois disso percebe-se que o essencial não é o dinheiro. Ninguém lê isso e continua a mesma pessoa, com as mesmas idéias. Há coisas maiores que o que é sólido.

Ela compreendeu, ou pensou compreender. Deu um largo sorriso.

–É claro, a História e a glória nos esperam.

Ele se levantou.

–Nada disso, moça. A única pessoa que me espera é minha filha, que eu tenho que ir buscar agora. Adeus.

Ele saiu e só minutos depois ela se deu conta que não sabia o nome dele, não teria como lhe dar destaque nos "colaboradores". Melhor pra ela, assim.

Correu para casa para ter privacidade. Ao abrir percebeu que o diário acabava nas primeiras páginas, como se só tivesse sido escrito por uma semana ou pouco mais. Sentiu raiva do homem, será que ele lhe tapeara? A letra era de Harry Potter, mas podia ser uma cópia de alguma outra coisa que ele tivesse escrito. Jogou o objeto longe, não devia ser nada demais.

À noite chegou em casa cansada, e enquanto comia algo só para enganar o estômago viu o diário. Por curiosidade resolveu ver que besteiras inúteis havia ali. Abriu e leu.

"27 de março de 2006

Hoje eu e Gina andamos na praia, coisa rara. Ela estava muito triste por esses dias, a morte da Sra. Weasley, mesmo sido três meses atrás, ainda a abala. Além do que qualquer um fica muito mais triste se estiver sempre a se esconder.

Foi perfeito. O sol estava se pondo quando chegamos na praia, ela sentou confortavelmente na areia e me chamou pelo olhar pra me sentar ao lado dela. Os raios vermelhos do sol em contato com os cabelos flamejantes de Gina proporcionaram-me um espetáculo único. Assim que esta guerra acabar vou comparar uma casa na praia, só pra poder ter um espetáculo novo todos os dias."

"28 de março de 2006

Eu e Gina discutimos hoje, ela adivinhou quando eu estava pensando que odeio esse esconderijo, que tudo aqui é ruim ou sempre assim parece, mas que é importante ficar aqui por segurança.

Segurança não é tudo -disse ela.

Como sabia no que eu estava pensando?

Você olhava para a casa com um nojo tão grande e fez uma cara tão resignada em seguida que não foi difícil adivinhar.

Eu fiquei triste, mas aliviado. Todos esses dias trancados aqui eu tentei animar Gina fingindo que gostava (ou não odiava) esse lugar.

Eu quero sair daqui –ela disse baixinho em meu ouvido- eu preciso sair daqui.

Ela estava chorando e eu não sabia o que fazer. Ali estavam btotalmente/b protegidos, mas como ele protegeria Gina do perigo fora dali? Olhei para a barriga de quatro meses dela e foi com o coração apertado que disse que não.

Eu odeio esse lugar. Odeio.

Gina, aqui é segur...

QUE SE DANE A SEGURANÇA! Eu não agüento mais, eu não agüento.

Pense no bebê, fora daqui...

Aqui dentro, dentro de mim, ele sente tudo o que eu sinto, em proporções maiores, talvez. Você não está ajudando o seu filho, você está acabando com ele, e acabando comigo.

Eu não disse nada.

Harry, eu imploro –ela sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

Não.

Eu sinceramente não sei se fiz o certo."

iA onda ainda quebra na praia

Espumas se misturam com o vento/i

"02 de janeiro de 2007

Hoje eu daria tudo a ela, se eu soubesse. Eu daria tudo o que ela quisesse. Tudo para nunca perdê-la. Hoje eu daria tudo para tê-la de volta. Quando ela foi embora eu não acreditei, por mais que estivesse sofrendo. Como ela pôde ir e ainda levar meu filho junto? Ainda que eu saiba que a culpa é minha, alivia a dor de vez em quando se eu coloco toda a culpa nela. Fugir dos problemas sempre é covardia, mas esquecê-los por um momento é necessário. Eu a odeio... odeio não poder tocá-la, odeio saber onde ela está e não poder estar ao lado dela. Odeio falar com ela e ela não me responder.

Aliás, eu não a odeio, eu a amo desesperadamente, mas ela hoje com certeza me odeia."

iNo dia em que você foi embora eu fiquei

Sentindo saudades do que não foi

Lembrando até do que não vivi

Pensando em nós dois/i

"04 de janeiro de 2007

Hoje eu vi uma criança na rua e isso me doeu muito. Aquela criança podia ser meu filho. Podia, mas não é, eu sei. Enlouquece-me saber que não vi o nascimento do meu filho, fico pensando como seria a cena de Gina dando a luz à ele e eu sendo a primeira pessoa a pegá-lo nos braços. Eu nunca o tive em meus braços. Como Gina pôde tirá-lo de mim assim tão cruelmente? Nunca a perdoarei.

No dia em que ela foi embora eu ainda tive esperanças de pelo menos ficar com a criança... mas geralmente a criança fica com a mãe, quando os pais se separam. Infelizmente, nesse caso. Aliás, no dia em que ela me deixou eu pensei em tantas coisas que nos aconteceram, que poderiam ter acontecido, coisas que não acontecerão."

iEu lembro a concha em seu ouvido

Trazendo o barulho do mar na areia/i

"05 de janeiro de 2007

Meu corpo dói. Esses últimos seis meses no hospital parecem que não foram suficientes, mas nada nunca será. Derrotar Voldemort foi difícil e, mesmo que eu tenha conseguido, me lembro bem dele ter sussurrado algo na hora em que morria. Ninguém sabe o que foi aquilo que me deixou inconsciente por tanto tempo. Acho que aquele feitiço me mata um pouquinho a cada dia, ou talvez seja a solidão e a tristeza que estejam me matando.

Aquele sussurro acaba com a minha vida diariamente.

Hoje eu estive na praia em que a batalha aconteceu, me doeu muito. Mais que as feridas da carne, o coração sangrava. Naquela praia eu estive com Gina uma vez, pouco antes de ela me deixar. As águas do mar, as conchas, a areia e o sol se pondo... tudo me fazia lembrar dela. Por que tudo que se quer esquecer é o que mais se lembra?"

iNo dia em que você foi embora eu fiquei

sozinho olhando o sol morrer

por entre as ruínas de Santa Cruz

lembrando nós dois/i

"22 de janeiro de 2007

Faz uma semana que não saio de casa, e hoje Neville veio conferir se estou bem. Ele disse que pareço um defunto, talvez ele tenha razão."

iOs edifícios abandonados

as estradas sem ninguém

óleo queimado

as vigas na areia

a lua nascendo

Por entre os fios dos seus cabelos

Por entre os dedos da minha mão

Passaram certezas e dúvidas/i

"07 de fevereiro de 2007

Sonhei com aquele dia de novo. É a terceira noite seguida que isso acontece. Eu vejo perfeitamente a minha discussão com Gina, ela estava muito alterada, pra variar queria ir embora, eu não deixei. Ela foi ficando com tanta raiva que tacou um vaso na minha direção. O vaso quebrou em mim, mas quem gritou de dor foi ela. Quando eu a olhei e vi que saia sangue por debaixo dela e que ela gritada de dor com a mão na barriga, meu coração gelou. Ela estava com sete meses, o bebê já poderia nascer, prematuramente. Mas eu não era tolo para pensar que aquilo era a bolsa estourando, tinha algo errado, bmuito/b errado.

É tudo tão confuso... eu saí de casa e estava cercado por Comensais e por Voldemort... como eles estavam ali? Sabiam que eu ia sair naquele momento? Como descobriram onde eu estava? Tantas perguntas que me passaram na cabeça naquele instante e que até hoje me pergunto. É tão ilógico...

Eu sabia que para salvar Gina e a criança eu tinha que derrotar Voldemort, eu o fiz sem saber como... havia algo mais forte dentro de mim do que eu conheço. Da batalha eu só lembro dele caindo e sussurrando algo que me atingiu em cheio.

Eu acordei num hospital, me falaram que Gina estava numa mesa de cirurgia e que estavam tentando salvar a vida do bebê, porque a vida de Gina era quase impossível de se salvar. O bebê foi tirado vivo de dentro dela, mas não sobreviveu nem 24 horas, e quando os dois, ou melhor, as duas (era uma menina, me contaram) morreram, eu estava no início de um coma que durou seis meses. Quando eu acordei não tinha Gina, não tinha filha, não tinha ninguém. Rony e Hermione morreram nas mãos de Comensais logo depois que Voldemort foi eliminado. A Sra. Weasley não resistiu à perda de dois filhos e um neto em menos de dois meses depois de ter perdido o marido.

Foi minha culpa.

Eu podia ter evitado tudo aquilo. Se eu tivesse tirado Gina daquele lugar... Se eu tivesse pensado menos em segurança em mais em companheirismo. Eu a matei, e matei nossa filha. Me lembro dela falando 'Você não está ajudando o seu filho, você está acabando com ele, e acabando comigo' e isso me mata. O sussurro de Voldemort não me mata, o perfume dela me mata, a voz dela me mata... a ausência dela me mata.

A cada respiração eu peço que seja a última, a cada pôr do sol eu me junto um pouco mais a ela."

iNo dia em que você foi embora eu fiquei

sozinho no mundo sem ter ninguém

o último homem no dia em que o sol morreu/i

Douglas Sharp estava ansioso, a primeira coisa que fez naquela manhã foi correr para a livraria e comprar o novo livro de Lucy Bee. Ao ver o exemplar teve certeza absoluta que toda e qualquer profissão dela estava definitivamente acabada.

Penny Law não acreditou em seus olhos quando leu o "trabalho" de Lucy Bee. Meses de pesquisa para ler aquilo?

Centenas de pessoas que esperavam ansiosamente pela biografia de Harry Potter voltaram para casa decepcionados naquela manhã. Em mentes amaldiçoavam Lucy Bee e juravam que aquela estrela se apagava naquele momento.

No chão uma folha já muito pisoteada dizia "Harry Potter foi uma pessoa extraordinária e por mais que não achasse, era inocente. Lucy Bee".

iNo dia em que você foi embora eu fiquei

sozinho no mundo sem ter ninguém

o último homem no dia em que o sol morreu/i


End file.
